


I'll be there when you need me

by Rotblume



Series: First Meetings [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotblume/pseuds/Rotblume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles gets stood up, his evening is saved by an unknown stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be there when you need me

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native English speaker and would appreciate any constructive criticism.

He wanted to kill Lydia.

Stiles could feel the pitying looks the people around him were sending his way.  
It was quite obvious and only added to the unpleasant situation he found himself in. Of course, he had to admit that the main reason for this awkwardness was his own stupidity.  
He glanced another time at his cell phone and put it back with a disappointed sigh.

He shouldn't have asked Lydia to go on a date with him just because she and Jackson had broken up again.  
A break up didn't mean for them what it meant for most other people; it was more of a break in their relationship than a stop to it.  
This time it wasn't exactly different, but Stiles had still wanted to meet Lydia.

However, instead he sat alone in a restaurant, for more than half an hour already, and the waitress kept asking if he wanted to order.  
This was a new low, even for him. Well, some of his dates would have probably gone better if they hadn't even happened, but never before did he get stood up.  
Either the person called early enough to cancel or they simply came too late, a quarter of an hour being the maximum.

Stiles shook his head slightly, a frown appearing on his face.  
It was safe to assume that Lydia and Jackson had the best make up sex ever in that very moment, because in any other case, Lydia would have tried to at least get in touch with him.  
He shouldn't be surprised, it always went like this with the two of them.

When Stiles finally decided to leave and go back to his empty apartment, his thoughts were interrupted.  
Just when he was going to stand up, a man sat down opposite of him.  
„I am so sorry, honey, but traffic was heavy all night long and you know how I hate to call while driving."

Stiles blinked, raised an eyebrow at the older one, but stayed seated and eyed his opposite curiously.  
This could prove to be quite interesting.  
His unexpected date had metallic blue eyes that sparkled even in the only softly lit restaurant and he wore a small smile, that might pass as apologetic, although Stiles detected something amused behind the mask.

He allowed himself to smirk, „Oh, It's all right, darling, now that you're here."  
His mysterious savior placed his hand over Stiles', a thumb gently stroking over his knuckles.  
His skin was warm and surprisingly soft, the touch sending little bolts of electricity up his arm and the other one winked at him, „I will make it up to you, ... ?"

„My name's Stiles", he whispered and then noticed the waitress coming towards their table.  
This time, Stiles was glad to see her and he quickly took his menu, „Well, what would you like to choose, ... ?"  
Just before the waitress reached them, the stranger murmured, „I'm Peter."

Peter ordered the Honey Mustard Glazed Chicken and Stiles got himself Tortellini Bianco, before the older one suggested a pretty expensive red wine, to which he could only sigh.  
While they waited, he let his eyes flicker through the room and found many of the couples that had stared apologetic at him before smile in their direction.  
He nodded slightly to Peter and chuckled, „Thank you."

„My pleasure", the man answered, his eyes holding a strange glint. „Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't have to eat alone."  
Stiles felt his cheeks heat up and glanced down at his plate, before he cleared his throat and looked up again, „How was your day then, my dear?"

Stiles knew that Peter had saved him from a humiliating evening, but if he wasn't cautious now, it would still give him away.  
He couldn't handle this like a blind date where he was allowed to ask questions about what the person worked as and so on, but he had to act as if he knew who it was that sat in front of him.  
For the time being he assumed that Peter was about fifteen years older than him, so he was quite sure the man didn't study anymore but had a job.

Anyway, he was really handsome, with short and fluffy looking, brown hair and broad shoulders, so Stiles could just as well make the best of the night and enjoy the sight, although he was starting to wonder why Peter would want to spend his time with him when they didn't even know each other.  
He would recall someone as striking as him.

„Ah, you remember my nephew? Derek, I told you about him."  
Stiles nodded, even if he had no idea who this Derek was.  
„His Ex, Kate, obviously stole his car and burned it. Now he wants me as his lawyer to help him with the insurance company because they think it was him who set the car on fire. You know, back in school he managed to cause a small explosion during a chemistry experiment."

Stiles couldn't help but laugh, „That reminds me of my high school time. My teacher hated me and I wanted to get my revenge on him, so I might have accidentally taken the wrong ingredient."  
The corner of Peter's mouth twitched, so he hastened to elaborate, „Nothing happened, I mean, I knew what I was doing, although my grades didn't show it at the time, thanks to my beloved teacher."

Tensely he ran his fingers through his hair, but Peter didn't seem fazed. In fact, if the grin was anything to go by, he was having fun.  
Stiles calmed down a little bit after that, glad he hadn't come across like a psychopath or something.  
After that, they talked more about their school time and the chaos their family members had already participated in, each of them trying to get the other one to laugh.

Peter seemed genuinely interested in his stories, so Stiles happily told him how he and his friends were once searching for his backpack after school and then couldn't get out, because they had been forgotten and someone had locked the door.  
He also talked about the trip where his class had to spend the night in a motel that was said to be cursed and everyone went crazy because strange things were happening during that time.

At some point in the middle of one of his rants, however, Stiles stopped and blinked, „Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Peter. I'm talking all the time and you -"  
„I think you look very cute when you are this excited about something."  
Of course, that didn't help the blush reddening his face, but Peter chuckled, „And now you look even cuter."

Luckily, the older one took pity on him and shared some of his own school experiences, and by the time they had finished their desserts, Ice Cream for Peter and Tiramisu for Stiles, most of the people around them had cleared away, leaving them in a cozy atmosphere.  
For a while they were silent and Stiles played with the glass in front of him before he looked up and saw Peter watching him.

„I wanted to thank you again. For this, I mean", Stiles pointed between them and nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand. „But, tell me, why did you even do this for me?"  
Peter smirked, his eyes gleaming with mischief, „Who said you were the only one to benefit from this? I enjoyed myself very much tonight."  
He shook his head at that, but smiled nonetheless.

The waitress came shortly after that, telling them that they would close at any moment.  
Without giving Stiles the possibility to protest, Peter paid for the both of them and offered him a hand to stand. Grinning, Stiles accepted, but contrary to his expectations didn't Peter let go of him.  
The man entwined their fingers and led him out of the restaurant before stopping and turning to face him.

Stiles' skin tingled under the intense glance and he was mesmerized by those fascinating eyes, that didn't ever leave him.  
„I would like to meet you again sometime, Stiles. And if you want to, then maybe for a real date", Peter proposed and Stiles just nodded numbly. „Yeah, sounds good", he breathed.  
The older one smiled and slowly leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Stiles' lips.

He had to thank Lydia somehow.


End file.
